


valentine’s day in november

by emoandsadinside



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Self-Insert, cringe confessions but that’s the point it was valentine’s day lol, heavy mom friend vibes, valentine’s day in november
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoandsadinside/pseuds/emoandsadinside
Summary: it’s valentine’s day, and cyrus has decided to use it as a reason to force himself to face his fears and ask out jonah after three agonizing years of pining. however, he doesn’t know how. he ponders going to andi and buffy, but it’s not like they have experience with this kind of thing. instead, he enlists help from his two new theater friends.





	valentine’s day in november

**Author's Note:**

> hey. i know ive been gone for a really long time but its just because idk what to write. i stopped watching am but i found this one shot in my notes and despite how much i judge myself daily i actually think it’s pretty decent. if you care, this is self insert. i’m grey, and leah is also real she’s my best friend. my main outlet is writing for me and my friends about me and my friends. however, garrett and nathan are both 100% fictional. originally they were created with the intent of helping me create characters as i’ve gotten into the habit of writing people i know, and then slowly they became a way for me to practice intimacy and different types of romantic relationships. so i write them on the daily. i miss ao3, and i’ve been thinking about finishing i feel different just for the hell of it. idk, we'll see. might write some reddie at some point.

cyrus’s pov

“moms!” i call upon entering grey’s house, shutting the door after me. i huff out a breath once i still, having run the whole way here. leah immediately appears in the corridor leading to the kitchen, waving me in, grey shouting “hi, son!” from the living room. i follow grey’s voice, seeing her sprawled out on the couch as i enter the living room. keeping up with the kardashian’s is on but it’s muted as she’s blaring the try guys from her phone. without looking up, she sits up and scoots over a bit, allowing me enough space to lay down, my head on her lap. 

“what’s up?” she asks, her fingers already finding solace in my hair. i hum quietly, feeling so much more relaxed and content than i did when i walked in.

“what’re you guys doing for valentine’s day?” i ask quietly, noticing my breathing even out as grey continues to play with my hair. despite the girl being loud and dramatic, she can calm me down so easily. 

leah, having finished up in the kitchen, walks into the living room, passing the two of us in the love seat on her way to the couch. 

“garrett’s taking me to the art museum.” leah smiles, situating herself into a more comfortable position. i look up to see grey roll her eyes.

“what?” i shift a bit when i ask her, confused at her reaction. i mean, i know grey and garrett aren’t exactly best friends but it didn’t seem like the mood was particularly in retaliation to the mention of his name. 

“she’s trying to make it sound like it’s fucking cute and romantic but like, literally, garrett just wants to find a painting that looks like him.” she scoffs, pausing her try guys video. she doesn’t move though, she just turns her phone off as our conversation progresses, her fingers still raking through the quiff she helped me with this morning. 

“and how is that not cute and romantic?” leah asks with a bit of a smirk. “look, garrett knows next to nothing about art, it’s funny watching him struggle to describe different pieces.” 

“come on, that is pretty cute and romantic.” i try, looking up into her eyes. she looks back down at me, raising her eyebrows. 

“listen, son.” she emphasizes my nickname. the nicknames came about quickly after meeting grey. originally, she was just ‘mom’ after she jokingly called me her son one day. but after i met leah it became clear that they both treated me pretty much like their child. therefore, moms. not that i don’t love my real mother because i do, but grey and leah are the oldest of the people i’m out to, so it’s only inevitable. so in a way they are like two moms to me, though i think of them more as older sisters. maybe ‘drag moms’ is a better word. “i’ll admit it’s cute, like, it’s very them. but that’s it.”

“what’s wrong with her?” i turn to the side, straining my head so my eyesight just barely reaches leah’s face.

“she hates valentine’s day.” she explains with a dubious look in grey’s direction to top off her annoyance.

“i hate valentine’s day.” grey reiterates, opening her phone back up as if to fade from the conversation. i’m not gunna let her get away that fast.

“is it the commercialization? because i agree with you on that front,” i start, trying to get into grey’s head. my non-related mom is pretty open with her severely pessimistic outlook on life. i am too, side effects from coming from a broken family. so it’s not too hard to get a grasp on her perspective. “but the dates and stuff, what’s wrong with that?” i think she can tell i’m being a little defensive, because when can either of my fake parents see right through me. (they haven’t failed to do so yet, if you wanted to know the answer to that question.)

“i don’t know i just think some people expect too much and that like, annoys me i don’t know. like it’s valentine’s day prove to me you love me by buying me a fucking card and jewelry. like no, fuck off, that’s ridiculous.” she argues, her debate voice becoming prominent. 

“understandable. does that mean you and nathan aren’t doing anything then?” i ask, looking straight up instead of at either of them. i’m becoming less confident about what i want to ask them for.

“no, she’s being a hypocrite. they’re going on a haunted walkthrough tour.” leah informs me.

“i am not a hypocrite!” grey says begrudgingly. “i never said people couldn’t go on dates, i just said they shouldn’t fucking expect huge gestures.” she explains, her phone turning black in her hand. “why all the valentine’s day questions anyway?”

and there it is, damn i knew she could tell. i sigh, psyching myself to ask. “so... i- i want to ask jonah out.” i stutter, covering my face with my hands. the fingers in my hair come to a halt and i hold my breath. 

“WAIT WHAT?!”

“YOU WANT TO ASK JONAH OUT?!”

i nod in response to leah’s question. i feel grey gently take hold of my hands and pull them away from my face. i open one eye.

“do you like, think you’re ready?” she asks, the surprise already vanished. she sounds a lot more serious now. i sit up carefully, switching so that my legs are on her lap now. 

“i think so,” i start, having already though a lot about this. “we’ve been so close since he came out as bi and... i don’t know i just feel like it’s valentine’s day. and ya it’s cliche but maybe i’ll be more confident if i have a reason?” i try and articulate my thought process, hoping it comes across well enough. it seems to, as grey yanks me into a hug.

“BABY, OUR SONS GROWING UP!” she wails, squeezing me tightly. i squeeze back just as tight, appreciating the affection. 

“in this house we support our child.” leah states, flashing me a smile. “do you need our help?” 

i nod, my excitement growing every second. my stomach is doing flips, but i think i’m feeling a good nervous. i’m ready for him to know.

the idea process proves to be difficult, as both leah and grey have completely different opinions of what i should do. leah wants me to go more traditional, meanwhile grey just doesn’t want secondhand embarrassment from whatever i decide to do. and when i asked her why that matter she continued to insist her and leah be there for it. we go back and forth for the next two hours, only coming to agreement on certain aspects. one, it would be done in the theater room where only our friends would be, mostly for my own sanity. and because grey and i both agree it will mean more. two, no going over the top and nothing too cliche. again, curtesy of grey. and three (which was established when the boys showed up), “no, i’m not going to buy him pewdiepies book and say ‘so do i’. because garrett that’s ridiculous.” 

“it’s not ridiculous! jokes always work, watch.” he turned to leah, a confident air to him. “why shouldn’t you fall in love with a pastry chef?”

leah gave him an unimpressed look, but answered him anyway. “i don’t know garrett, why?”

“because they’ll dessert you!” he smiled, looking as if he was waiting for leah to have a bigger reaction.

instead, she just looked at me. “son, this is a great example of dad jokes are never a good idea until you’re actually dating. that way,” she steals a glance at garrett, who’s now sporting some puppy dog eyes. “you have to support them no matter what. even if, well, you cringe.” with that, she turns back to garrett, raising her eyebrows at me before saying in an example like manner; “wow garrett, i see what you did there. good one, babe.” despite him being there for the entirety of the conversation, garrett still smiles proudly. this guy isn’t too hard to please, huh?

though grey and nathan’s ideas were the most on track, they all had something to do with netflix and or postmates. “look, it’s not like i don’t live and die for netflix and postmates,” i clarified before going on. “but it’s too causal. jonah and i do that all the time, i want it to be clear i’m asking him on a date.”

after a long night of brainstorming, grey starts to whine. i may call her my mother but whether i’m more mature than her is still being determined. “okay but like why don’t you just give him one of those fucking tumblr valentine’s day meme cards.” her tone is thick and sarcastic, but i perk up at the suggestion.

“you think?” i ask, a slew of possibilities forming already.

“grey...” leah says, slowly sitting up properly. “that’s actually a really good idea.”

“it is?” she raises a brow, surprised at the sudden praise. 

“yes, think about it,” leah rushes out, the gears turning in her head at the insinuation of a plan. “we can personalize it! garrett can come up with the dad joke, i’ll draw it, and grey, you and cyrus get your meme.” leah sudden turns to nathan who must feel a little left out. “nathan-“

“it’s okay,” he scoffs, thankfully not affected by it. “really, as long as cyrus wants to do it, that’s what matters.” all eyes are on me, waiting in anticipation for my decision. usually the pressure of making a choice is too much for me but for once, i don’t have to think at all before answering. “yes! i love it. it’s not very disney movie but, it’s just the right amount of me.” i say, a contents smile finding its way to my face. 

grey wraps her arms around me with a cheshire smile, squealing excitedly.

the next day is unbearable. the time isn’t going by any faster, and with the weight of the meme prominent in my backpack i slowly start to become more paranoid. what if he says no? what if he hates me afterwards? what if-

suddenly, there’s two hands cupping my face and worried looking grey stood in front of me. “are you okay?” she asks, thumb stoking my cheek lightly. i snap out of it, not quickly enough though, as grey already knows there’s something wrong. 

i grab her hand and lead her over to my locker, hoping the commotion will be a little less and i can calm down. “i’m definitely not okay.” i say, sounding a little too desperate for my liking. it’s not that i’m known for being able to carry myself well or anything, but the fact that grey catches on almost immediately to the panic in my eyes is a little disheartening. 

“cy,” she clicks her tongue, starting to brush the hair that i haven’t noticed fell into my eyes out of my face. “i know you’re overthinking right now, but trust me when i say jonah likes being around you. even if he doesn’t return the feelings, he would never abandon you, okay?” i catch her hand after it settles back on my cheek, and i latch onto it so i’m holding it instead. 

just then, leah approaches, the same worried look. “cyrus? baby? you okay? what’s going on?” 

i chuckle, entertained at how quickly they can prove their titles. “it’s okay.” i reassure both of them. “just nervous and overthinking, what else is new?” leah visibly relaxes at my confirmation, and without dropping grey’s hand, i throw my free arm around her in a hug. she hugs me back, giving me a quick head pat before pulling away.

“good, i have to get to chemistry. baby, you need to be in astrology. come on, let’s go before you can’t let go of him.” i chuckle, releasing her hand out of my grip as a motivator and wave the two of them goodbye. buffy and andi approach then, and i pull them aside so i can tell them the news.

the bell for lunch takes a painstakingly long time, and it makes it worse when i can hear every tick from the clock. by the time it rings though, it sinks in that i’m about to confess to my crush of three years. sure, there have been other guys since i jonah made me realize my sexuality. walker and tj were okay distractions, but that’s all they were. for some reason, the feelings i have for jonah just grow more everyday, which is still baffling to me. i could date every guy in this school, but my heart will always want him. 

i enter the drama classroom- where my friends and i eat lunch. just like every day, grey has her short legs spread across a second chair as she types away on her phone, talking absentmindedly. leah’s sat next to her on the table, garrett across from her, his chair backwards. buffy and andi are here too, laughing about something grey just said. my eyes scan the room until they fall on jonah, who’s sitting next to where nathan would usually be. i wonder where he is. the walk over is scary, to say the least, my heart practically beating out of chest as i sit down. he’s still beside nathan, but we’re at the next table over, and i silently thank my moms who i know are behind that. 

jonah lights up at the sight of me, a smile spreading across his face. “hey, cyguy.” 

“hi, jolamajama.” i throw out the old nickname, still slightly embarrassed every time it comes out of my mouth. 

“i have something to give you-“ we both stop and look at each other, laughing nervously once we realize we just said the same thing. if i let jonah start, i don’t know if i’ll still have the courage to confess. so i suck it up, channel my favorite drag queen ben dela creme, and speak up.

“me first.” jonah nods, his smile faltering. i pull the backpack from my back and put it on the floor in front of me, reaching inside and closing my fingers around the piece of paper. jesus, my future relies on a tumblr meme. with shaky hands, i pull out the drawing, and hand it over to jonah. i hold my breath, waiting as jonah reads it out loud. 

“will you docious mago- out with me?” jonah breath catches in his throat, the rest of the room quieting down after grey let’s out a harsh “SHUT UP”. i can feel the eyes, and i’m suddenly aware of how much time is going by. i bite my lip, the anticipation growing as five seconds turns into fifteen seconds.

“cyrus,” after being completely dumbfounded, his sudden shift to a chuckle does not have me feeling good about this. this is it, this is where he turns me down. “yes- of course it’s a yes. i just, i was gunna ask you on a date, too.” he says sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as his smile becomes dopey.

“w-what?” i ask, everything coming to a head as he reaches into his bag and pulls out a tiny tech deck skateboard, a question mark drawn precariously on the top. 

“technically our second date, considering i think this was our first one.” he says, shrugging slightly at his, well for lack of a better word adorable attempt at asking me out.

“AWWW!” i hear grey wail, seeing her throw herself into leah’s arm out of the corner of my eye. i can’t help but crack a smile at her antics, seeing leah shake her head and roll her eyes despite cradling grey anyway. 

“and i had something else...” he says, snapping me out my slight entertainment. suddenly, nathan’s bursting through the door, a pizza box in his hands. 

“who wants pizza?” andi fills in for him, and i shoot her a smile before turning back to jonah.

i’m about to tell him how this absolutely can not be real because, how could someone like the jonah beck have feelings for a little jewish mess like myself. for as long as i have none the less. but grey interrupts my moment, but i wouldn’t expect anything else from my mom.

“wait... you knew jonah wanted to ask him out too? and you were helping us last night?”

“cyrus might be your son,” nathan starts, walking over to the table and setting down the pizza box. “but jonah’s mine, and how could a dad disappoint his son?” jonah rolls his eyes in an attempt too look annoyed, but he’s smiling. “okay okay, get back to what you were doing.” he says, taking a slice of pizza and hurrying to grab a seat on the other side of grey.

i’ve been looking at the floor for the past few seconds, dragging my teeth over my bottom lip out of anxiousness. i slowly bring my eyes up to jonah’s, who’s looking at me with such fondness. knowing what i want and that i won’t be able to execute it, jonah reaches out and laces our fingers together. when i feel myself blush, i quickly look away again. but before i can get too far, i feel a warm hand cup my jaw, bringing me to look at him. 

“i definitely want to docious mago- out with you.” he says, the dopey smile still very, very there. “and stop trying to hide, you’re cute when you blush, i promise.” 

just when i thought we were finally being left to talk in peace, i hear both my moms start squealing in the distance, this time with the addition of andi and buffy. 

“you know what,” i say, keeping our hands laced as i stand up, tugging jonah up with me. “i think we should go somewhere a little more-“

“empty.” jonah finishes, a relieved sigh leaving his lips. i nod, the two of us picking up our bags. before we leave though, we make our way over to our fake parents. 

“no funny business.” leah jokes, messing up the quiff grey worked hard on this morning. 

as if on que, grey shoots her a dirty look, fixing it to the best of her ability before cupping my jaw, just like jonah had done moments ago. she leans in, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. “i want all the details later. jonah, treat our son good!” she warns.

“same for you cyrus, my son is fragile.” nathan says, jonah pulling back from the hug he’d offered him.

“nathan, i swear to god.” he grumbles, holding his hand out, waiting for me to take it. i’m the one intertwining our hands this time, just before jonah’s marching us towards the door.

“be at the spoon later! and-“ garrett calls after us, but jonah’s shutting the door before he can get another word in. our fake parents are a piece of work, but i don’t think i’d be holding hands with jonah right now if it weren’t for them.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr: itoldheraboutyou


End file.
